


Do you need anything sans?

by Suigintoulover_811



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, dusttale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suigintoulover_811/pseuds/Suigintoulover_811
Summary: This is technically a sequel to a smut fic I made on FanFiction.Net, and I was requested a sequel. Little did I know, the sequel would be angst. So....“Months after sans’ birthday, papyrus was pleased that their relationship got better. At least that’s what it was to sans.”
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	Do you need anything sans?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

((Geez, I haven’t typed an angst chapter in so long that I actually cried while typing this. Someone requested a sequel to this but I didn’t want it like this but it just happened while typing ;( so if you didn’t want it this way I’ll probably type a second ending to make you feel better about life ( I’ll also type a bit of smutt between the lines too while I’m at it) if you sadistic people are into this then I hope you enjoy this short sad little drabble sequel))

Months after Sans’ birthday, papyrus was pleased that their relationship got better. At least that’s what it was to sans. He felt like things were better between them and they could never acknowledge it ever again. Don’t get papyrus wrong he felt like things were better for a while. But then came nightmare. Nightmare offered dust a place to stay in his palace at first Papyrus found nothing wrong with it and sans accepted without hesitation. It was going smoothly, more LV, killing, and friends! Boy was papyrus wrong. With sans’ new “friends”, sans barely spent time or talked to him. Sometimes sans didn’t even know he was there most of the time. It was like he was...forgotten.

Papyrus then realized what was happening. Sans was moving on. He’s letting go of the past. Soon papyrus will fade altogether. Papyrus began to grow frantic. He can’t. He won’t disappear! He refuses! Not when things got better with his brother after his birthday!

Papyrus was floating right next to sans as he was alone in his room with his brother.

“You’re awfully quiet lately.” Sans mumbles as he plays with his sharp bone weapon. Papyrus jolts at the sudden break of silence. He hugs himself as he sighs.

“What if I told you...that...things here are better for us. For you. And that you’re moving on...so I can move on.” Sand gets up on his bed as he’s getting at what his brother is implying.

“No. Never. That’s not true!”

“Admit it! It’s true and you know it! Things are better here for you! You’re moving on sans! Sometime when I try to talk to you or grab your attention, you don’t even see or hear me!” Tears start coming out of sans’ sockets as he shakes his head in denial.

“No! It’s not true! You’re lying! I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

Silence passes between the two as pap is trying to catch his nonexistent breath. Sans sobs quietly as he doesn’t want his brother to leave him. He then felt a ghostly hand touch the side of his face. He looked up seeing papyrus crying too.

“It’s okay sans. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I’M going to be okay.”

Sans breaks into a fit of sobs as he can’t let go. But he has to. He looked at papyrus as he started to fade away. Sans wanted to hug. Hold him one last time before he left him for good. But all that sans could do is sob openly as he didn’t want him to leave. Papyrus then too starts sobbing.

“I-I love you papyrus. I’ve always h-had.” Papyrus cries tears of joy as he kisses the top sans’ skull.

“I love you too. Sans.” He weakly gasps out as he fades away completely. Sans clutches his scarf tightly as it the only thing left of his beloved brother. He kept on muttering to himself that he’d be okay. Papyrus said he’d be okay so he should be okay. But he felt like he didn’t. But he knew that with time and new friends, he’ll feel okay.

Meanwhile papyrus up in heaven was watching over his brother smiling as bright as ever.

‘You’ll be okay sans. I’m okay.’

And sans smiled.


End file.
